T'Chaka
T'Chaka was the leader of the Kingdom of Wakanda, assuming the throne and the role of Black Panther in his youth. During his time as the King, part of T'Chaka's supply of Vibranium was stolen by Ulysses Klaue, leading to T'Chaka discovering that it was in fact his own brother N'Jobu who had aided Klaue, forcing T'Chaka to kill him and leave his son behind. T'Chaka then returned home and supported his kingdom, preparing his son T'Challa to take up the throne. Following a battle involving the Avengers, T'Chaka had supported and then signed the Sokovia Accords. This decision however soon resulted in T'Chaka's death during a terrorist attack orchestrated by Helmut Zemo, leading to T'Challa seeking revenge before taking over the throne of Wakanda, as T'Chaka supported his son through communications within the Astral Dimension. Biography Early Years T'Chaka was the eldest of Wakandan King Azzuri's two sons. At one point in his life, he married Ramonda, and the two eventually have a son named T'Challa and later on a daughter named Shuri. When Azzuri died, T'Chaka and his brother N'Jobu received each of their father's two royal rings, and T'Chaka succeeded Azzuri as the new king of Wakanda and Black Panther. Assassination Attempt T'Chaka assisted to the Bilderberg Conference as one of its invitees. Unbeknownst to him, Ulysses Klaue had been hired to kill him in case he refused to negotiate about Wakandan resources, including vibranium. Klaue also had a personal grudge against T'Chaka and his family, as one of his ancestors was responsible for killing Klaue's great-grandfather. Confronting N'Jobu After an attack on Wakanda by Ulysses Klaue, T'Chaka and two Dora Milaje went to Oakland to confront his brother, N'Jobu, about the attack, knowing from Zuri what N'Jobu had done. T'Chaka had a brief conversation with N'Jobu, also revealing that Zuri had been sent to spy on N'Jobu. He ordered N'Jobu to return to Wakanda and face judgement. But as he turned his back, an enraged N'Jobu lashed out on Zuri, pulling out his gun. Before he could kill Zuri, T'Chaka killed his own brother, stabbing him with his claws. The four then left, leaving a young Erik Killmonger by himself. Passing the Mantle As his son T'Challa reached a certain age, he assumed the mantle of Black Panther from his father in 2008. One week later, T'Chaka, after seeing Tony Stark out himself as "Iron Man", sent T'Challa to save Wakandan hostages from Zanda and Douglas Scott. He also had Okoye sent with him to evaluate T'Challa's progress. Sokovia Accords Reaction to Crossbones During an operation in Lagos, Nigeria, the Avenger Scarlet Witch, while trying to save Captain America as well as several innocent civilians from a suicide bombing by Crossbones, accidentally moved the explosion too close to a building, killing dozens of innocent people. Since many of the civilian casualties within the catastrophe were Wakandan subjects who were there on a new goodwill mission, T'Chaka supported the Sokovia Accords along his nation. Bombing of the Vienna International Centre With his son, he attended the signing of the Sokovia Accords in the Vienna International Centre. There he met with the Avenger Natasha Romanoff, noting he was saddened to learn that Captain America had decided not to sign the Accords. As Romanoff took her seat, T'Chaka spoke with T'Challa, complimenting him on his fine work and thanking him for coming to the signing in person despite not enjoying politics. During the meeting, T'Chaka gave his own speech to all of those in attendance where he discussed how Ultron had used Vibranium stolen from Wakanda in his attempt to destroy the world during the Battle of Sokovia, before noting how Crossbones had then killed so many innocent lives due to the Avengers inaction. Taking note of these instances, T'Chaka vowed that Wakanda would fight for the world it wished to join and would no longer remain hidden. During T'Chaka's speech, a bomb detonated outside the building, causing the whole room to be engulfed in a fireball with T'Chaka in the centre of it. Despite all of the best efforts of his son to save him by attempting to knock him away from the blast, T'Chaka was killed instantly, devastating T'Challa, who crawled through the rubble to cradle his father's corpse. Despite being broken hearted by his loss, T'Challa then took up the title of the new King of Wakanda. Legacy T'Challa's Revenge Seeking revenge for the attack, T'Challa furiously decided to avenge his father's death, ruthlessly hunting down the Winter Soldier, instead of the true killer, Helmut Zemo. Once T'Challa discovered Zemo's involvement in his father's death, T'Challa decided to spare Zemo's life and turned him over to Everett Ross for sentencing. Offering Wisdom With his son who has now inherited the throne, T'Chaka would be able to talk and guide T'Challa through the spiritual plane due to the Heart-Shaped Herb. T'Challa holds high regard to his father's position as king, conflicted if he would ever be as good as T'Chaka. But the murder of his brother and the uprising of Erik Killmonger led T'Challa to forsake his father's and his other ancestors' isolationist rule, believing they had the ability to help others but chose not to. Relationships